


Waiting

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by twilightknight17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Oliver P. Morrison does not make a habit of being late for his appointments. He takes nearly as much pride in his work as he does in his appearance, and reliability is required to maintain a certain reputation, after all.

Today, unfortunately, an emergent situation requires his immediate attention and his schedule is thrown off. Consequently, he walks into Director Anderson’s office at three minutes pasts six, which is exactly three minutes and thirty seconds past when he was meant to have arrived.

“I’m terribly sorry to have kept you waiting, sir. How may I make it up to you?”


End file.
